The present invention relates generally to log file handling and in particular to visualization of log files.
Generally, operating systems, software frameworks, and programs include a logging system, which generates a log file including raw logs of events that occur during the operation of a computer system. The log file provides users with a diagnostic audit trail of a system and to diagnose problems. Typically, raw logs are presented as structured data written in text format. A log file may include voluminous event data over thousands of lines and originating from a multitude of sources. Each log entry provides details of an event occurring in the computer system. Logs are typically appended to as events occur, so the entries are typically ordered chronologically. However, the text-based nature of log files may make it difficult to identify correlations and patterns across entries.